Master and Doll
by Nagy Bari
Summary: Covered in black with mystery and rumors Kuroba Kaito the young noble had his own little secret, his fragile doll he wouldn't dare to lose or let anyone harm it. - MaD is a slightly dark "fantasy-like" AU
1. 3 little story

"A dolls ability to uplift the human spirit can be immeasurable." - Gayle Wray

* * *

Once upon a time in a far-far away kingdom lived a mysterious noble man. The young rich and handsome noble lived a luxurious life anyone would envy. He had a beautiful house - more like a mansion – on his own with a lovely and huge garden, a dozen servants of the very best, the rooms decorated with the finest furniture all according to the latest fashion, his clothes flawless, his manners perfect, and the gifts he could give to anyone – weren't those young ladies just lucky? – those perfect jewels, crystals and diamonds…  
He had some strange habit like wearing black since his parents died, sometimes decorated with some light blue line, taking suspiciously too much dance lesson, buying exotic goods and rare items from over seas, and the strangest as some servants said buying female dresses matching his style. Of course no one ever saw those mysterious dresses in person.  
But no matter what it seemed like, beyond all these perfection and silly strange habits, the young and handsome Kuroba Kaito had a dark secret. And somehow this had shown in his acting once in a while, unbeknown to him given the base of rumors that he _is_ dangerous and strange in bad way.

* * *

"Kaito, you won't believe Aoko who stopped by this day!"  
The addressed young man turned his messy head towards the excited lady in the breathtaking black and light blue dress. Her eyes sparkled with joy and happiness he wanted to see all the time. Kaito smiled to himself and decided to turn towards the girl with his full body, faking curiosity.

" Should I guess?"

" You won't find it out either." She giggled more to herself and sighed with a beaming smile looking up, replaying the beautiful memory. " It was Aoko's dad. Can you believe it? He could finally take a little rest and decided to visit. He even brought Aoko some presents."

" And where is he now?" the young man asked without missing a beat. Her smile fall a little. Kaito noted how her sad face can be much more beautiful.

" He had to go back." In a second she beamed again. " But he promised to come again! Maybe next time he can stay for dinner. Or more."

Oh the optimism. How lovely.

" And we will be more than happy to welcome him." Kaito agreed and smiled when the girl hugged him obviously from over-helming happiness. He wondered to hug her back or not, but when he could have made up his mind the young lady already let him go, spinning around and catching his hands to join in the dance.

Kaito could say he was beyond amused. This young lady leading him with the hugest smile on her face, this fragile doll he adored and kept safe from the cruelty of the world, this miracle called Aoko, this woman who was so complicatedly simple could always surprise him.

After a minute or so he took the leading role, earning a happy giggle from Aoko, grinning at his partner he started to waltz all the way down the corridors, into the hall, just behind the back of the maid cleaning the window, shushing down the lady in his hands in the process. When they were both in the next corridor they let out a childish laugh then continued their play.

* * *

"Kaito! Guess who visited Aoko this morning!"

The young master of the mansion sighed. Today wasn't so good for him, he had to deal with that annoying Hakuba, that blonde always poking his nose into everything, and in the end he couldn't even get him to leave for sure. That horse-face told he would be back for dinner. Plus one of the servants had problems with his eyes claiming to see things now. So he had two troubles and Aoko would be… Just the perfect cure to his problems – he smiled to himself.

" Guess, you say. I would say it was that lovely bubbling girl with that strange accent… Kazuha was her name?"

Aoko gaped at him with wonder and amazement.

" How did you know?"

He stood up from his chair stepping closer to the lady in black and light blue, bending down a little just to enter her personal space in a very uncomfortably way.

" How couldn't I? Your face is just like an open book. " Aoko looked at him with her huge eyes not moving an inch as he leaned even closer, his stare piercing through her soul. He wanted to test her, open up that fragile doll body of hers to examine and destroy in the process. He would regret it later, though, that was sure. So he was just trying her patience.

" Aoko believes you. " She smiled kindly at him and he had to take a step back in surprise. He was sure people couldn't stand his intense gaze and he was far from friendly a minute before.

" Is there anything else you want to tell me? " Kaito decided to play nice as a prize for surprising him. Although the young woman had no idea about the rules they followed, she was a great player in this twisted game.

" Oh and Hakuba came as well. "

No matter how great actor he was the headache reappeared instantly and he had to take a deep sigh.

" You still don't like him? Aoko wonders what problem you two have. "  
" It's not that we have a problem, just that I prefer him everywhere else I'm"

" That means you two have problems." The woman's conserved and focused face was completely unrealistic and Kaito had to laugh at the sight. Of course this made the pretty lady upset in an instant, she hated if someone didn't take her seriously. " Aoko would prefer you stop laughing."

" Laughter is the best medicine." He waved it off " And I happened to have a horrible headache thanks to that blonde." He was about to turn back and continue his works, but because of her looks he decided against it. " You want to say something?"  
" Bent down a little. " her voice was a command but coming from her was just comical. However Kaito did as was told. The doll like woman kissed his forehead gently half surprising him again.

* * *

The screaming echoed in the mansion's corridors and rooms. Kaito shot up in his bed eyes wide open, breathing uneven, cold sweat on his forehead. He jumped out of his bed running to the secret door, tearing it open, dashing through the long dark corridor to the room, only stopping just before he would enter it. He was about to run up to the woman in the huge bed, shaking her awake, when Aoko screamed again completely awake and crying from fear. Kaito glanced at himself smacking his forehead. It was full moon again. And having his gray night-glow being illuminated by the bright silver light painting it white wasn't helping a bit.

He slowly moved to the shadows, closer to Aoko's bed trying to soothe her with his voice.

" It's okay… only a dream… It's over, hadn't happen at all. I'm here… "

When he finally reached her side and warily wrapped his arms around her, she broke out in tears clinging to his shirt, burying her face n his chest. All he could do was to pat her back and head comfortably.

She had some serious problems with sleeping. On too dark moonless or too bright fullmoon-ed nights nightmares tortured her fragile mind. She kept on dreaming about a strange a frightening figure in all white smiling down to her, just before she fainted. Or wake up. Screaming in the process.

Kaito got used to this strange routine. He didn't mind it at all, hugging her until she calmed down, or whispering nice, kindly things to her whole night. The next day she would be twice as happy, forgetting the very existence of the night before.

* * *

 _So welcome to my dark 'fantasy' AU where you won't see any magic just the feeling of it. Or not. I hope so anyway.  
If you find Aoko or Kaito too messed up for your liking I strongly recommend to read  
_kaitothegreat' _s fanfictions, they are awesome and wonderful. But if you think this story isn't messed up enough, please send me something that means you're interested and I'll try my best to come with the next chapter explaining why is this story a dark fic.  
Thank you for your time,  
Have a nice day :)  
_


	2. A gift

"A doll is a huggable, lovingly made reflection of our inner and outer spirit." - Gayle Wray

* * *

The sun was about to give its place to the moon on the darkening sky and the mansion was still covered in darkness. The reasons were easy. Nobody dared to move, or do anything.

Kuroba Kaito, the master of this mansion was furious, and in times like this silence was the absolute and only thing allowed. The young noble man sat in complete darkness in his study room waiting for his anger to calm down, only fueling it with his thoughts.

He couldn't find Aoko. She wasn't in her room, nor in the secret part of the garden, not even in the kitchen. She had vanished. Disappeared and he had absolutely no idea where. Out of all days she had to lost herself on _this_ day. He was beyond fury.  
Usually the best decision would be to ask for the servants to find her. Now, my dear friend let me explain it to you: Aoko was the young and mysterious noble's greatest secret. He wasn't sure from how long did he kept her away from the world only because he feared she couldn't handle those people, but as long as he lived Aoko was there. And Kaito would do anything to make her happy and smile, to keep her safe, to protect, even if it meant that she couldn't go outside alone, nor should she speak with any dangerous man.

And who cannot be dangerous? How could a simple young man tell if they have back thoughts or not?  
Back to the present Kaito had searched the whole building, checking every possible place she could be. After the whole day exhausted and beyond pissed off he decided to search the mansion again. And this time he meant the _whole_. From the basement to the attic. Every single room, corridor, secret passage and window. She wasn't that big, and her body was slim enough.

" Lights! Put on the lights! Everywhere!"

The servants shivered as they heard their master and his cold, frightening voice. Less then a minute and the whole building was swimming in light. The servants quickly left to their room and decided to stay there until their master calms down.

Kaito stormed out of his room just about to start his mission when the doorbell rang. His eyes darkened, and he let out a mental curse, then went to open the door himself, preparing for the worst, some annoying guest like Hakuba.

" How in the name of Disasters can I help…" his eyes widened and he couldn't think how to feel himself. " . . .you."

With a huge bouquet of wild flowers in her dusty dirty hand stood there Aoko grinning from ear to ear, like a proud little child. His hands fell to his side and all he could do was staring.

" Aoko thought maybe we could take some flowers to your parents grave, hoping they would like it. " the lady in her usual black-light blue dress now completely crumpled started to fidget, sounding uncertain all of the sudden from lack of respond.

The young noble slowly lifted his arms, taking the slim body into a firm embrace, hiding his face in Aoko's shoulder.

" I was worried…" he whispered to the surprised lady. " I was so worried… "

" Bu-but why? Did Aoko do something wrong?" she panicked and tried to look in his eyes. Kaito hugged her even closer, more tightly, his hands a little shaking.

" You scared me…"

" Aoko had no intention, she's so sorry! " the lady was still panicking, desperately trying to understand the situation. Kaito smiled to her shoulder givig one last tight hug then looking in her eyes.

" Let's give these beautiful flowers to them. I'm sure they will love it." He gently took the bouquet from her with one hand and with the other embraced her slim shoulders once again, leading the way to his parents grave.

* * *

 _I guess I shouldn't have mentioned the word 'fantasy' but I can't describe this stuff with any other words.  
I promise there will be a chapter when you can read all you want about how the mansion looks like and what are the other such as Hakuba and the others do for a living.  
So hope you liked this I guess this is not more then pure fluff, therefore _if _any question turns up in your head please tell me :)  
Have a nice day :)_


	3. Memory

"Dolls are precious little reflections of joyous light, whose hope is only to delight " - Gayle Wray"

* * *

The mansion once again was lit with thousands of candles and lamps, painting it in warm orange and gold. The marvelous dresses of the ladies shone like jewels, not to mention their accessories, all together the participants of the grand ball seemed as if everyone dressed themselves in gold only.

However one lady in red and white stood out even from this marvelously beautiful field of flowers. Her dark brown hair covered her shoulders freely, not bothering to arranging her flocks into some fashionable bun, her figure slim, but obviously athletic. Bluish-purple eyes glinted with happiness and humor as she listened to the other outstanding person in the hall. The young man with the neatest hairstyle and sparkling blue eyes dressed in a light costume according to latest fashion matching her with the red and white combination often looked at her as if she would understand more about those jokes than anyone else. And of course she did.

The host of the grand ball was no one else than Kudo Shinichi, the young and handsome noble known for his sharp mind and adventurous lifestyle along with his soon-to-be-wife Mouri Ran the beautiful and strong lady with the kindest smile ever. The ball's reason tonight was another story telling party with their friends and also, just like a small addition, their official announcement of their forthcoming marriage.

As Shinichi was entertaining the guest with his colorful tales about their last journey Ran went to get a glass for herself and start a side conversation with one of the special guests, Hakuba Saguru. She insisted on inviting him even if he knows nothing more.

Ran had a frequently returning childhood memory about a girl her age and a father desperately searching for his wife.

When she was about 5 or 6 on a horribly cold and stormy winter night the servants of the Morui residence reported a strange man stumbling in the snow storm outside along with a petite child wearing nothing but a leaky and torn coat same about the kid. Her father ordered the servants to lead them in for the night. The stranger was grateful but seemingly somewhere else in his thoughts. He mumbled something about only accepting for the sake of the girl. Kogoro led them to the guest room and got them warm dinner and clothes, also ordered the servants to prepare the bath. Ran was about to go to sleep but the hurry of the servants in the house made her curious. When she entered the guest room she gasped out of surprise and confusion. For a brief moment she thought there was a mirror.

In an a huge armchair sat a petite girl with messy dark brown hair with huge clear bluish-purple eyes, in one of Ran's coats clutching a huge cup with her frozen hands. She looked up from the cup eyeing curiously the newcomer then sending her one of the world greatest, warmest and friendliest smile ever. Ran was too amazed by that smile to return it, so all she did was to observe her in awe. She was a little bit skinnier than her, the face worn out and dirty, her hands trembling from the cold and her form was telling, no, screaming to the word " _HELP_ ". The girl titled her head a little in question after failing to get any response from Ran, and spoke with the cutest voice ever.

" Can Aoko help you? "

With that Ran woke up from her daze and finally smiled at her.

" That coat looks really beautiful on you. "

Aoko's eyes widened and she tried to get the coat off her, while gripping onto the cup, her movements ridiculously cute and laughable.

" Aoko's so sorry, she had no idea it was yours. She will give it back in a minute."

" You can keep it." She replied with a chuckle. " I meant it. It looks better on you anyway."

" Aoko's speechless from your kindness."

" What did you do out there?" Ran sat across her to another armchair.

" Aoko and her father was searching for Mum."

" In the storm?" Ran raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. The other girl just nodded as a response.

Her memories here went a little blur but she could recall the father's name as Ginzo and the stubborn look on his face the next day when they against all logic and kind advice decided to leave in the early morning without breakfast and only accepting some food and clothes when Eri and Kogoro reasoned with Aoko and her health. And Ran has no idea why but she was sure they were headed straight to the Kuroba residence because Ginzo was sure they have something to do with his wife's disappearance.

Years passed, she was now over 20 and even now she felt herself sad in a cold winter morning, as if Aoko and her father just had left. The memory came back again and again after every cold night, or stormy day, haunting and urging her to help Aoko, a person she had known for some hours and never seen since then. She had told the story to Shinichi as soon as they engaged of course, but apart from asking the Kurobas, who know nothing of course, saying they never heard about any father searching for his wife with his daughter, he could do nothing. They decided to ask the help of their friends as well, thus Hattori and Hakuba became frequent guest at the Kurobas, although after the death of the parents the heir Kaito became a little aloof.

Just as she had thought Hakuba knew nothing new. All he could tell that Kaito was more then eager to let him home after he almost literally forced a dinner invitation for himself into the Kuroba residence. He hadn't seen anything that would sign that a girl like Ran (they were sure they still resemble a lot) would be living there, but they can't be sure since the family was always famous for their illusions, which they preferred to call 'magic'.

Ran thanked him his work and re-joined the lively conversation about the waterfall and that one small jump in that new swimsuit before her soon-to-be-husband would tell something different than the truth...

* * *

 _A.N.  
Thank you for the reviews, they made me to use my non-existing plus energy to finally continue this, so thank you. With all my heart for real: thank you.  
Many of you asked if Aoko is a doll. I started this story with her being a completely normal human as everyone else, only the story is different, but if you vote for this maybe I can use it :)  
So I hope I cleared up a little the world they are living in, if still not then in a short sum up: it's an AU where all important character was born in a wealthy luxurious family, and their living style resembles mostly the 18-19th century with grand balls and dresses and stuff. Almost every character is above 20 and no Black organization and drugs and crimes and police. But of course it's not a time-travel back to the real 18-19th centuries so it's more of a mixture between the historical and the fantasy ones. Although here fantasy means "mixed with stuff from modern days and everything is possible".  
Sorry if the word mislead you :/  
_

 _Have a nice day :)_


	4. Of plans and colds

" I still don't think it's a good idea."

" Oh come _on!_ Ya' of all people, who jumps over waterfalls on a daily basis sa's that it's a bad one?"

"Hattori, what you suggest and what I do are two completely different cases. Do I live an adventurous therefore little bit dangerous life? Why of course. Does your idea involve possible mental injuries to my fiancée or the lady we are trying to help? Yes of course. Why do I fail to see the common thing in the two?"  
" And why do I sense ya're trying ta make fun of me?"

" I'm merely enlightening the problems in your flawless plan."

" I had not asked that Ran goes up ta that sick man and offer's herself."

In a response Shinichi eyes widened and his features darkened dangerously.

" Try and break in the process. I dare you Hattori."

" Oh come _oon!_ I _said_ I hadn't asked it. I only suggested ta finally let her ask her own questions herself." The look on Shinichi face still didn't change. " Of course we would go with her and keep an eye on her all the time."

" Much better, but I still don't believe we should. We can always wait."

" And just how long do you wish to wait? We're trying ta help her but our hands are bounded if you don't let us take a little risk."

" Kazuha… " Shinichi massaged his temple, a strong headache coming." I've just explained to your lovely _darling_ why I think this plan represent way much more risk than we usually take." If his head hadn't scream from pain he would have laughed at the pair instantly heating up.

" Anyway you can't say no to Ran-chan all your life and it was her idea to begin with." Kazuha was quick to come up with a protest and trying to get out of her embarrassment as fast as possible. Heiji on the other hand was completely lost.

" I _know_." Shinichi grumbled. They had no idea just how dangerous this little trip could be. What if this Aoko was already dead? What if she changed? And if she was living happily somewhere else? Why do they have to care at all? Why did Ran have this inexplicable mission in her pretty head. Of course she wanted to help everyone but for crying out loud it was a childhood memory! Anything could have happened since then.

" Anyone mind telling me why did I have to listen to _all_ of this?" Shiho spoke up after taking a sip from her coffee glaring daggers into the poor host's head. Just great. One more thing to cause headache.  
" Ah, 'cause we thought you can maybe come up with a reason that Mr. I'm Too Afraid Ta Let Anything Happen Ta My Love would accept as well, an' since you are quite good with science and stuff maybe you could get him ta understand that there's nothing ta be afraid of." The dark skinned young man beamed at the grumpy looking lady.

" And may I ask why isn't the most important factor of this problem not represented in the conversation?" Haibara sighed again.

" You mean Ran-chan?" Kazuha quirked her eyebrows. "Now that you mention it, why isn't she here Kudo?"  
" Because I can clearly represent her interest." This headache won't go away in a day or more.  
" Oh really? Mind to explain it to me, how can you represent your wife's interest if you're clearly the only opponent to _her_ suggestion?" Haibara leaned forward in her armchair, earning giggles from Heiji and a death glare from the host.  
" Mind your own business Haibara."  
" I would love to. But some friends of yours dragged me into this."  
" You could have said no."  
" Hadn't had the chance. "

" Sorry to interrupt but dinner is ready." Ran stepped inside the living room. " What was the topic?"  
" Nothing interesting" Shinichi tried to reply quickly but failed as Hattori's voice outmatched him in power.

" About why won't your stubborn husband agree to your plan."

" He's not my husband yet! " Her face colored a little bit but she smiled anyway. " And? Any success?"

" Nope. He's good as a donkey." Kazuha stated her face in her palms and her looks disappointed.

" Maybe next time." Ran smiled sadly then decided to change the topic. " Shiho-chan I hope you stay with us for dinner, I have some questions for you and Kazuha."  
" Oh it's about the dress isn't it?" The green eyed lady was up to her feet disappointment vanished in a second.

" I guess I can't refuse such a nice invitation." Shiho shrugged nonchalantly and followed the lady of the house, leaving the gentlemen to themselves.

" One they, they will kill me." Shinichi sighed after the ladies were out of eyesight.

" You mean… which one?"  
" Both of them. But most probably Haibara. Her gaze can kill anyone."

" That happens when you piss off some upper class person."  
" I had no idea it was her work. How could have I know? Everything was like Ran would have had it only the cake tasted a little different and some flowers weren't the same. Tell me honestly, would you had noticed the difference?" Shinichi was desperate to make his point.

Heiji couldn't blame him as well. Who on earth would have guessed that most of the party they had for their engagement was organized by Shiho - or Haibara as Kudo called her for unknown reasons – and not by the happy bride to be. The style was elegant and classic, not too luxurious but wealthy to say the least, the whole picture pointing to the bride's excellent taste. How could they had known it was someone else's work? Just how?

" It's okay buddy. We all know it couldn't be helped."

" We'll see what will _you_ mess up at your engagement party." Shinichi murmured.

* * *

Kaito couldn't concentrate. All these papers before him meant nothing just numbers and names and places he rarely visited and see, why should he care about them right now when he had a way better task to attend… should attend after finishing his task with the papers.  
It was rare to see but Aoko got sick, catching cold after she decided to go for a night swim in the lake, dragging Kaito with her. It was amazing to think that he could take care of her just a little doll in the dollhouse, bedridden and depending only on him. But first the numbers and dates and places. How he hated administration.

After a quarter hour he gave up, called for Jii, his butler and gave him the tasks to finish. When the old man left his office room he opened the secret door and went straight to Aoko's room.

She was lying there covered in her sapphire blue bed, hair scattered all over the pillows that were decorated with black lace, her lips parted a little since she couldn't get enough air through her nose. The sight before him was the perfect illustration for the Sleeping Beauty. Sort of.

Aoko suddenly sneezed and woke up in the process, making an adorably worn out and sleepy face.

" Good afternoon Sleepyhead." Kaito smiled at her handing a tissue towards her.

" Kaito… Did Aoko wake you up? " the young noblemen chuckled.

" I should be the one asking that."

" Then why are you here?"

" To make sure everything is fine and nothing bothers you." He sat down into one of the elegant armchairs next to her bed crossing his legs and watching the girl carefully.

" Then you have time to spend with Aoko?"

" That would be the situation. Do you have any wish?"

" To get better." She stated with a serious face, which was way beyond adorable.

" To achieve your noble aim you have to follow the doctor's orders." He responded with a serious face.

" What shall Aoko do then?"

" The first step shall be to blow out her pretty nose so she can get enough air." He acted like a strict but kind doctor would. And Aoko obeyed him.

" The second step shall be to make that dirty tissue disappeared, thus it can't ruin the rooms atmosphere. " he offered his palm, and the girl hesitantly put the said object into his hand.

" Aoko thinks it's not the most hygienic thing to do." She frowned. But Kaito only smiled at her mischievously.

" And the third step shall be for the patient to lie back comfortably and enjoy the show. " and with a clap of his hand the tissue was gone, but in his place a three dozen flowers in all kind of blue appeared while more petals flown around them covering her bed in an instant and filling the room with the pleasant and lovely scent.

Aoko lied in her bed with awe in her glossy eyes trying watching as one of the petals landed on her nose. She turned her eyes to show him as well the little present, beaming with happiness.

The young noble man rested his head in his palm, his elbow propped on the arm of the chair staring at her with soft eyes. He nodded his head with a grin when he saw what she was trying to tell with only her eyes, afraid that if she opens her mouth the petal would fall. After silent but happy conversation Kaito stood up, gently took the petal from her nose, placing a innocent kiss to its place then looking down at the little bit confused lady.

" And the doctor's last order would be to go back to sleep. You need to rest."

Aoko only nodded her head eagerly then turned to her side, clutching herself in a smaller form, eyes shut just like a little kid would do. Kaito remained in his place observing her face then after about five minutes, when he saw her features relax he tucked her a little placed one last kiss to her forehead and left the room.

* * *

 _Special thanks for the lovely review for BlackBlue1, you warmed up my heart and give strength to write this chapter, so I hope you like it :)_

 _Any other feedback, positive negative is welcomed no need to hold it back :)_

 _Have a nice day :)_


	5. Out of Comfort

Two persons sat across the small coffee table in a dim lit living room both in dark clothes and smiling without any kind intention.

" For the last time, I don't want to hold a party." Said the young man, resting his hands on the chair's arm.

" You have to." The beautiful woman with the deep red hair and mesmerizing look smiled deadly at him. After a long silent battle between the two she sighed. " Look, Kaito. If you don't hold this party now, people will start rumors again and eventually search out your house. You know how difficult is to deal with that two annoying man, I'm sure you don't want any more."

" You don't have to remind me…" Kaito rubbed his forehead in pain." Akako, you have to understand that a party at this time of the month would mean more problem than those two."

" Had you had it a week earlier as I said, we wouldn't argue about it now. " the woman smiled again. Her clothes made from black and crimson lace only covered the air between the two with tense unsaid intentions.

" I _know_. You don't need to rub it in my face every damn time. "

" I can always help… Inviting _you_ over for _my_ grand party…" the woman got to her feet and walked closer to the man entering his personal space with a poisonous smile, caressing his cheeks.

" You know I won't take it." Kaito remained still, showing no interest in Akako, only closing his eyes, so he won't have to look at her. (More like her breasts. )

" It always worth a try. " she circled around his chair hugging his torso like a snake.

" Akako, I will only tell one time. Get your hands off me." Kaito opened his eyes, his stare cold as winter.

" Or else?" came the obviously playful daring response.

" I'll never contact you, _again_. "

This seemed to have an affect as the woman released the man with a displeased frown sitting back into her own chair.

" You realize I'm the only one who knows your little secret _and_ still wants to help you, right?"

" And I'm always grateful for that."

" Sometimes it's hard to believe, though. "

" In my way I show my gratitude. That's all I'm willing to do."

" What a pity… So? How will you solve this… little problem?" Akako was clearly enjoying the suffering look on the young noble's face.

" How should I? There will be a party next week, of course every important person is invited excluding you." Kaito got to his feet showing with the intention to leave this dark room.

" As usual…" Akako remained in her seat.

" Exactly."

" So you'll invite over the Kudos as well? Both of them?"

" They are married now?"

" I guess… Didn't really paid attention, but I'm sure they pointed out the ceremony in these days."

" Maybe they won't interrupt their honeymoon just for this."

" You know what kind of people they are." Finally the woman was kind enough to stand up as well and open the door for her guest, allowing him to leave.

" Hope dies last." The young noble tipped his hat to the host then disappeared into the dark corridor without lights.

* * *

Kaito was cornered. He had absolutely no desire to hold a grand party, inviting every wealthy family around his age and interest, dealing with annoying ladies who were desperate to know him, and curious uninvited attention from the likes of that Hattori and Hakuba, not to mention Kudo, the mastermind behind the two. On the other hand, he not wanted to drag attention to himself by remaining un-social for longer.

Society was a cruel, calculated game. If you don't show up for a certain time others get suspicious and when you finally rejoin the groups or social layer they turn to you with hostile attitude and mean questions. And he must avoid that.

He was 'inactive' for almost two and a half year, reasoning with his parents' death. That was acceptable in this game, but not any longer. Eventually he had to show some 'activity' as he was no more than a rich young bachelor in the eyes of society waiting for the perfect match to marry and prosper in wealth.

Although it didn't seem as a huge burden, inviting and entertaining people dancing and having fun, Kaito was already sick from the thought of it only. A party would mean planning and preparing with everything, therefore less time to spend with Aoko, thus she will be sad and lonely, making a face he can't bare to look at, or even worse, crying, and after the party cleaning up the whole mansion and…

Too much. Not to mention the time he has to held this party will be full moon which means 120% possibility for Aoko's nightmares to come back. He wasn't cruel, he had no intention to hurt her, all he wanted in his life to protect her, and right now life forced him to hurt her, if only a little.

He wanted to hit something. No. Destroy it. Break it to tiny little pieces beyond recoverable. Wanted something to hurt him physically so he won't have to deal with the pain in his head and his heart.

He called for Jii, telling him to start the preparations, then left for a late walk in the forest so he can cool his head down a little. However, fate and other transcendent powers had other plans to him.

As he was about to enter the hall something caught his eyes in the corner. One of his maids, Ayumi was her name, had claimed before to see an unknown woman in the mansion, from the description Kaito recognized Aoko, and right now she was just about to find the corridor leading to the lady's room.

Kaito not having his best day shouted at her, and because that the young maid froze in her movement.

" Y-yes, Master?"

" I'm pretty sure there's nothing you would have task with there."

" Yes, Master." She looked disappointed and frightened a little. Kaito sighed, changing his tone a little friendlier.

" And I'm pretty sure you should be at the kitchen right now, listening for the instructions Jii will give you."

" Yes, Master, sorry for the problem." And with that she was off to the kitchen.

Kaito changed his mind about that walk. Instead he went to Aoko's room.

She sitting on her bed, knees up to her chest, eyes shadowed by her hair, already in her nightdress. Hearing the door open, she immediately looked at him with a smile brighter than the sun, yet sadder as the lonely space it is placed in.

" Aoko, thought you couldn't come today to visit her." She sifted herself on the bed inviting him to sit down on it as well. Kaito popped down his legs crossed smiling weakly matching her mood.

" Then I guess… Surprise. How was your day?"

" Lovely and nice. Aoko had peace, no one bothering her today." Kaito felt his chest tighten. She sounded broken, lonely. She hadn't met anyone in weeks, not even her father, although _he_ promised to stop by soon. The young noble with the messy hair felt himself miserable. " And your?"

" Horrible. Too much needless boring meeting."

" Could Aoko help by any chance?" she looked at him curiously blinking once-twice just as a little kitten would.

" I'm afraid it would bore you even more." Kaito chuckled dryly.

" Still, Aoko wants to help."

" Maybe you can, but in a different way."

" Aoko is full ears." She sat closer to him and Kaito had to avert his eyes from hers, too clear and innocent for his current state of mind.

" Could you…" he sighed. " I could really use a hug right now…"

There. Out. He cannot take it back now. He closed his eyes, afraid from the next moments, feeling them as eternity, mentally cursing himself, why couldn't he just shut up for once…

He was debating what to do if she actually hugs him. Give in to his desire, or remain the gentleman? Start his frightening journey to the unknown with this tiny move? Destroy every well-maintained connection between the two of them?

As he finished his meditation he could feel those small hands close around him, pulling him towards her fragile chest, filling him with comfort and peace.

He would have to be utterly upset, mad and out of his mind to actually _do_ anything to her.

" Thank you…" He whispered to her as she gently embraced him. After a long but peaceful silence she let him sit up again, just to give him one last comforting little kiss on his forehead.

Those tiny presents made him feel so much better, he wondered if between the two lady he knows better, Akako and Aoko, who has actual magical power.

* * *

 _A.N.  
Hello again, and thank you for the lovely reviews, they always make my day :) You are wonderful people :)  
Tiny note: Akako reserved her 'red magic'_ _in some form, so people like to refer to her as a witch, or a person with magical power. And before you get the wrong impression I like her just as every other female character from the original series. They deserve more love._

 _fun fact: I did not invent Aoko's talking style. The detective conan wiki page said it and I could hear it in the anime as well... sometimes._

 _Hope you liked it and I did not steal your time, so have a nice day :)_


	6. Preparations must be done

Loud, overjoyed shriek pierced through the walls. The Suzuki residence's youngest "princess" rushed towards her bedroom, to phone up her best friend in excitement.

" Ran! You won't believe what happened!" she shouted into the phone once her friend picked it up.

" Of course I won't when you make me deaf." The newly wed now Mrs. Kudo chuckled into the phone. " So? What got you riddled up this much?"

" He's back!" and with that Sonoko squeaked something incomprehensible.

" I'm sorry Sonoko, but I still can't read your mind. Who and what?"

" Kuroba! The famous magician is back in the 'party business'!"

Now it was Ran who forgot how to speak human. She gaped like a fish out of water until she could find her head and voice again. " Wait a minute." She hurriedly put down the phone rushing out of her room.

Sonoko on the other line couldn't figure out what was in her friend's pretty head but she was also too busy screaming to herself in overexcitement. After fifteen or more seconds Ran was back and sounded troubled.

" Sonoko, I'm not sure I got this, so just in case, to clear it up, Kuroba sent you an invitation, and that's why you're this happy."

" Of course! What else?" the young heir of a fortune couldn't see the problem at all.

" And when exactly will this party be?"

" Two days from now, at the usual time, and you know the dress code… don't you?" the end of the question wasn't that sure like the beginning, as Sonoko recalled exactly how few times did her friend visited these balls.

" I remember you mumbling about some mask the last time but I'm not sure."

" Thought so. The rules are easy to follow once you understand them. First you have to wear an eye or a full-face mask, which ever you prefer, then you shall wear something incredibly gorgeous and luxurious. Then comes the color code. You cannot wear white. At all. Not even the smallest part of your clothes shall be white. But I guess it's okay since there's so many colors left, equally beautiful. And for you unspoken question, why, the answer is that Kuroba Kaito has a magic show played on every party he holds and he needs some assistance from the guests." Sonoko chirped enthusiastically to the phone. When finished she waited for her friend to finally say something. " Ran? Are you planning to come?"

" Maybe….Excuse me for a moment." And she was off.  
" Again?" Sonoko laughed, absentmindedly starting to plan her outfit in an idle dream world.

" Sonoko, do you have any information who's coming?"

" Why would I" waking her up from dreaming made her voice a little sharp. " I'm not the one sending the invitation. But probably everyone that counts. Kuroba has a tendency to make his parties _grand_ in every meaning. "

" Thank you anyway. See you there."

" Wait WHAT?" Sonoko was confused, but the line ended. This week was Ran and Shinichi's honeymoon week they were on the other part of the country, probably in an exotic and expensive hotel.

* * *

Kudo Shinichi lied on his back annoyed and angry – just a little – on the hotel bed grabbing his face in pure frustration not bothering to look at his wife.

" You can't be serious. " he grunted. " It's our honeymoon, do you get what this means?"

" Yes, just as you got the meaning of simple date so well, Mr.-go-to-the-jungle-it-will-be-much-more-fun-than-a-walk-in-the-park. Yeah, darling I still remember it, and guess what? I still have those wounds the aboriginals gave me while trying to sacrifice me." Ran's eyes were filled with determination and flames.

" I said I was sorry! Gosh, just how many times will you bring that up?" Shinichi finally sat up to look at her in embarrassment and regret.

" As long as necessary." She smiled innocently and placed a kiss on his cheeks. " Darling, I just ask for a visit to that place so _I_ can look around with _my_ own eyes and verify she's not there."

" Why do I get that you're more interested in her then me?" the newly wed husband sneaked an arm around his wife's slender waist keeping her there.  
" Are you jealous?" She laughed at him.

" Just a little." He shrugged.

" So? Can we go?" Run looked at him with pleading eyes. "I bet the magic show will be at least as interesting as a wild-man holy-sacrifice act." She continued after no positive respond, with a sly smile.

" Okay, okay! We go. And? When it will be?"

" Two days from today." She answered with the purest innocence.

" You have to be kidding me. " Shinichi growled.

* * *

The Kuroba mansion was upside down. Maids and servants running from one end to the other rearranging, decorating everything, the cooks busy with the majestic feast to prepare, the garden covered with light blue fabric and all colorful exotic and gorgeous flowers, the corridors filled with brand new statues depicting mythological figures, paintings about never-seen breathtaking landscapes, tailors and barbers running in and out the masters study room.

Kaito sat in his chair his elbows resting on the table, his fingertips against each other deep in thoughts. Only two days, and something horrible will happen. He could feel it.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _So hope you're waiting the upcoming party just as Sonoko, and seriously what could go wrong? And about this phone call, most probably Ran left the hotel's number if anyone wants to call them, and the invitation is waiting for them back home - Kaito's - hoping not to be noticed._

 _to BlackBlue1: A fanart? only one condition: I want to see it :D But I'm honored, you always melt my heart with your kind words :)_

 _And to everyone who was this sweet to leave a review, you're wonderful people and I hope you have a beautiful day :)_


	7. Every piece

"That's the thing about magic; you've got to know it's still here, all around us, or it just stays invisible for you." - Charles de Lint

* * *

The huge garden planted with white flowers only, decorated with magnificent marble statues, fountains and benches, labyrinths made from lively green bushes neatly following a plan of a mastermind, leading every guest to the mansion's back entrance where a dozen of servants in breathtaking costumes of paintings waited them, showing them their seats, instructing that the show will only start after sunset. Until then they are free to discover the mansion and the garden, talk with each other, eat, drink or dance as they wish.

Asumi, the youngest maid of the Kuroba mansion had a water lily based dress with a matching mask and hat, placed sideways on the top of her bun. She was both happy and curious about these costumes as each of them were made just for this occasion, and precisely for them, servants. As she started her work about a year ago and wasn't familiar with the traditions at all, thus her nervousness was greater than anyone's. 'What if's and humiliating scenarios run around in her pretty head, but she managed to keep her composer just well. And after an hour she was more than confident in her job.

Until she saw the master of this mansion on the side of a beautiful lady she had seen before but was told it was only a dream. Both of them wore deep red elegant but simple clothes, the lady's hair combed into a lovely loose bun, leaving some of her flocks framing her face, her gloved hands resting comfortably in the man's next to her while she chuckles on who knows what was said to her by her other company lady with strawberry blond shorter hair, dressed in equally magnificent yet simple dress, red as blood. Only this third person makes Ayumi doublethink about them, as she had never seen her before, no matter how beautiful and probably famous she is. When the trio reaches the patio luckily were greeted by another servant standing closer to them, so Ayumi is free to observe them from behind her mask a little longer. The man who is suspiciously similar to the master has his hair neatly combed, the one and only difference between the two Ayumi could point out. His mask is black as well the brunette lady's while the blonde's eyes are covered behind a bright red one. Then man wears a suit matching his partner's style red and a little black, just enough to draw out his perfect shape of body. At this point Ayumi can't help but stare at them. It has to be a dream, or a beautiful illusion, hallucination, something this wonderful can't be real. Not just the man. The trio seems like a surreal beauty painted by something not human. The way they smile at each other, the way they talk and joke, they way they show little hidden decorations so everyone of them can enjoy the party and it's marvels equally. Ayumi is jealous. And she forgot to hide it.

She probably stared at them so long they noticed it, because a minute later the blonde walks up to her smiling kindly and looks deep into her eyes.

" Did something catch your eyes?" she asked with some mischief glinting in her words.

" N-no, Ma'am." She blurts out and feels so stupid.

" That's a pity." she pouts playfully. " I hoped maybe I can take you home." She bend forward, carefully observing her as a masterpiece. " What do you think? Would your master lend you to me?" Ayumi lost her common sense.

" I'm not in the knowledge of that Ma'am." And yet is was so easy to humiliate herself even more. She could smack her own head. The blonde chuckled.

" Then tell your maser that Miyano Shiho wants to borrow you for a little while." She leant back leaving some air to the young girl, then looked at her once again with an unreadable stare. "What are you waiting for? Go. " Her voice was kind, well sort of, but Ayumi couldn't help the feel she was just talking with a queen. A breathtakingly beautiful and majestic one.

" What did you just told to that poor girl, Haibara?" Shinichi stepped closer to the lady in red.

" Nothing that concerns you." She instantly changed to a colder tone, turning on her heels. " Anyway, where are the others?"

" You mean Hattori? I guess they are late. As always."

" I hope they didn't lost themselves as last time." Ran joined the conversation. Shinichi snorted at the memory, and Shiho smiled. " What's more strange I couldn't find Sonoko at all. I am sure she's here. "

" Darling have you _seen_ the place? It's huge. Like beyond normal. She can be in the other end of the patio and we still wouldn't see her." Kudo pointed out the obvious fact.

" Yeah, yeah. I don't know about you but these mask just feel so strange." Ran decided it was time to change the topic.

" You don't find them comfortable?" Shiho asked curiously.

" Yeah-no, I mean they are comfortable just… I like it better when I can see your eyes clearly. It's harder to tell what are you thinking."

" I'm amused. I could never tell what's in Haibara's mind without mask, not to mention with them on. Just look at her, she made that water-lily maid run away by merely smiling to her. Yet you won't believe me when I say she is danger itself." Shinichi smirked smugly, clearly enjoying irking the blonde's nerves.

" And you expect me to response what exactly?" however Shiho remained cool and collected.

" Don't pay attention to him, he's still upset about our honeymoon."

" To be honest I'm amused you could convince him to join the party." Shiho smiled back at Shinichi with pure malice, yet Ran saw it as friendly joke.

" I have some ultimate reason he can't decline." She smiled proudly.

" The jungle?" Haibara raised her eyebrow clearly enjoying Kudo's humiliation. Ran nodded with the purest and greatest smile. Both ladies burst out laughing after a moment.

" Yeah, yeah I know it was my fault and all…" Shinichi decided to show his grumpiness with a pout which only made his wife giggle more, then peck him on the cheek.

" When it's over I make it up to you. That's a promise. "

" There ya are!" a loud and heavily accented voice rang across the garden and the trio turned around to be greeted by the little crazy couple.

" So you didn't get lost this time."

" Idiot! Like we would ever do that." The tanned man in light cream suit, black shirt and a dark green mask exclaimed with a huge grin, while Kazuha who held her head in her palms in resignation, trailed after him. Her dress matching Heiji's in the color and style only it was a light green, and black with a dark cream mask, her hair again tied in an elegant way decorated with matching light green silk ribbons.

" I assume it wasn't that easy." Shiho smirked in sympathy towards her.

" You could tell. We had ta ask around for directions. Can you believe it? Only because this idiot lost the invitation." She sighed then changed her worn out expression to a far much better lively and happy one, a habit that scared the others a little. " So? What did you do up ta this point? Did we miss anything?"

" Nothing much. Haibara scared a maid and we half expected to run into Sonoko but she's nowhere to be found."

" So the show hasn't started yet? I told ya!"

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Why won't we go inside? She's probably there anyway." When everyone looked at her with wide questioning eyes Kazuha sighed again. " The girl we are searching for?"

A massive ' Oooh' escaped everyone and they looked around.

" Maybe we should wait. " Shinichi muttered.

" Don't you dare start it again. We're finally here and if we miss the chance to find her just because it's too dark to see anything I swear I'll…"

" Yes, Hattori? Do continue."

" I'll make sure you won't go jumping off cliffs in a year. " he ended his threat noticeably calmer.

" Okay, so you all want to march in there and just look around for a girl that probably looks like my wife. Great plan."

" You have any better?" Shiho asked back in an instant and Kudo lost his train of thoughts. Actually, he had no plan at all.

" If you think it's too suspicious to go in a group of five we can always slip up." Kazuha said nonchalantly. The two men looked at her in shock just as if she revealed the atomic formula of the sun. "What?" She stared back at them.

" Okay then maybe ladies and gentlemen. " Shiho decided to act before this staring contest got them to a different topic.

" And we meet again for the show. " Ran added right after, when she saw the upcoming complains of her husband. " It's not that much, only half an hour. I'm sure you two will be fine. And if you meet Sonoko tell her I'm here as well. "

With that the three ladies left to discover the secrets of this mansion as much as it was allowed. Or maybe a little more.

* * *

A quiet knock on the door then a high, little startled voice asking for the permission of entering.

Kaito massaged his temple, a headache already throbbing in his skull, but asked Ayumi, he could tell who was it as clearly as he could see through the door, to come in anyway. The young maid with the water-lily costume stumbled inside still in some kind of trance, not looking at him at all. This caught Kaito's attention. Just as if she was hypnotized. Something interesting yet dangerous.

" Master, Miyano Shiho is asking wheter you would lend me to her for a little while. " She was clearly bemused and amused.

The name had shake Kaito up even more. Miyano Shiho, famous designer, not just clothes and rooms but events and ceremonies, was actually here asking for one of his servants probably to create a new design yet style.

Also her appearance meant that she finally accepted his invitation, which indicated that maybe other problematic people did the same, let alone the Kudos.

And she was playing with him. Or not.

Kaito remembered the Miyano family well. A bunch of strange people connected by blood. The only normal seemed to be the elder sister, smiling, laughing as every normal child should. The little girl, Shiho, just about his age was quite and uninterested in everything he suggested to play. Yet when her sister asked the same she agreed. He envied them. He wanted a sibling, being it a brother or a sister didn't mattered to him. Any sibling. Yet he couldn't have. Until Aoko arrived in his life. But she was a different story.

Yes, he remembered Miyano Shiho very well, and even better her sister. He was sure Shiho knew about his family business, and his job in the kingdom, an unpleasant job which was so necessary only his family took it.

" Master? " Ayumi's voice brought him back. " What is your answer?"

" I will tell that to her personally." He looked at the young girl, dazed and caught in her confused thoughts and pitied her. " You should take a rest. Go drink something. You're free from duty for the night being."

" Thank you, Master." She answered, bowed and left a room like a robot. He wanted to say doll for a moment but deiced against it. The only perfect doll in the mansion was Aoko.

* * *

Ayumi entered the kitchen and found some unfamiliar faces sitting and chatting, probably butlers and coachmen of the guests. She slumped down on a chair and took a deep sigh, closing her eyes.

" Why is this happening to me?" She muttered to herself, before a cook came up to her.

" You okay?"

" Wouldn't say so."

" Did you see _her_ again?" the cook sat next to her, curiosity in his eyes.

" No, not today." She sighed again, but a little lighter this time. At least that was a topic she could understand. Sort of.

" Then what happened? Did a drunk guest molest you?"

" No, not at all. I just… I was asked a strange question from a beautiful lady and I have answered so stupidly I'm ashamed." She hid her face into her palms desperately.

" What did she ask?"

" That if I saw something interesting. And she was so majestic and breathtaking and I was so stupid and…"

" Do you know her name by any chance?" the cook seemed to lost interest in the story but continued it anyway.

" Miyano Shiho. "

Now that caught the attention of the whole room. Everyone stopped dead and silent looking at Ayumi who felt herself even more embarrassed. Then a young, spindly, not quite a man, but not a boy either, with a partly well combed dark hair, light skin and freckles across his cheeks approached her with curiosity in his eyes as he spoke.

" How do you know Miss Miyano?"

Ayumi observed him a little, trying to get her mind to focus on something else than her continuous humiliation. He was probably the lady's servant. Although she couldn't figure out how could a young one like him travel with their master to a party like this but who was she to ask things like this?

" She asked me some questions before." She replied simply, fearing any more specification would case her to turn bright red or ghost pale.

" And?" the guy leaned closer, making feel her uncomfortable again. " She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked with the most enthusiastic smile on earth.

Ayumi blinked. And blinked again.

" What?" Again a very clever question.

" You saw her, you should know what I'm talking about." The boy exclaimed overjoyed, in some kind of trance and slowly Ayumi put the things together. First she couldn't blame him at all, she experienced the effect as well. Then she understood that this guy was helplessly in love with his master. Poor thing. He was younger and a servant, leaving no much hope for him. But he seemed happy with what he had.

" I couldn't catch your name…" she said after a long minute.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko. And you would be?"

" Yoshida Ayumi." She lends her hand for a handshake and is genuinely surprised when the young man with freckles kisses the back of her hand instead.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Ayumi-san." He says without a flinch, and with eyes so serious Ayumi finds herself speechless. Isn't he in love with Shiho-san? Yet…

" The same." She finally mutters and decides she needs to clear her head out a little. "If you excuse me, I have to go now." She manages to speak clearly enough and leaves the kitchen more confused than before.

* * *

Kaito checks everything for the last time, and when he's sure he did all the preparations, he opens the door to Aoko's room. The lady wearing her usual black and blue dress sat on her bed humming a sad tune for herself, barely above whisper. She looks at him when the door opens, a huge smile on her pretty face.

" You came." She points out the obvious.

" I promised."

" Aoko doesn't know what to say."

" You know I don't have too much time. "

" Aoko knows it very well. Just like that she has to remain in her room."

" I'll be back as soon as possible."

" Aoko's happy you visited her now." She beams at him as usal.

" If anything happens, you can call me."

" Aoko's not sure how." She tilts her head in confusion.

" Come to the garden to the magical mirror. I will come instantly." He smiles at her, as warmly as he can yet he feels it cold as ice.

" Now Aoko remembers." She laughs, and he can tell she's frightened. Horrified to be left alone in this room while hundreds of people come and go in the mansion. Frightened to stay here where the moon's light will reach her. Scared to remain in this room where nobody else is there for here, only the silver light and the nightmares it brings, scared to the point she will cry, afraid to the point she wants to scream and yet she smiles and laughs. Just for him.

It's a beautiful feeling he decides.

" I have to go." He says. Aoko stares at him with huge fearful eyes, silently begging him to stay. He steps closer to her, bends down to rest his forehead against hers, giving a tiny comfort this ways.

" I'll hurry as much as I can." He whispers to her ears and debates in his mind if he wants to take a risk or note. He knows he shouldn't. Oh how well he knows. Yet the urge is desperate, and when he looks at her in this frightened state he wants to try it.

So he leans down a little closer and kisses her lightly on her lips. She didn't respond. Maybe from shock, maybe from the horror she has in her mind. He doesn't care. One little kiss was enough for now, and if she would react, move or do anything in response that would break his little illusion of this perfect doll he has.

* * *

 _A.N.  
So the party is officially on, let's hope it caught your attention :)_

 _Yet again thank you for your quick responds and I hope I was fast enough to write this chapter and it helped with the clothes. (BlackBlue1 may I suggest to look around on pinterest or tumblr for long classic dresses for inspiration, otherwise you have free hand at designing their clothes :) )_

 _So I hope you liked it, and have a nice and beautiful day :)_


	8. falls into

"Some people are magic, and others are just the illusion of it." - Beau Taplin

* * *

Even the ocean of colorful dresses, beautiful jewelries, fabulous hair designs and most importantly eye mask couldn't hide the famous adventurer and newly wed husband so no matter how did Shinichi try to hide in the crowd of guest he always bumped into someone he accidentally knew, thus he was forced to stay still for five or more minute, having a polite, good for nothing chat with them while his friend grimacing behind the problematic acquaintances made it impossible for Kudo to keep a straight face.

After finally leaving the grand hall finding a small corridor leading to probably some servants' part of the mansion the two young noble sighed in exhaustion.

" See? That's why I hate this kind of parties." Heiji pointed out the conclusion.

" I was genuinely surprised you came. I guess Kazuha had some serious argument."

" Nah, it was my idea. An' she was more than happy ta come since Neesan is here."

Shinichi shot him a doubtful look.

" Anyway we don't have much time left, so let's start our little quest."

" Admit it Kudo, you enjoy this."

" We're dealing with an unknown danger, I would be a sociopath enjoying this."

" You're paranoid. What possible danger could show up in a magic show?"

" I don't trust this Kuroba too much."

" Me neither. He's strange an' loves secrets. That's no' a problem in itself bu' he can be pretty annoying."

" Do you think we should look into the rumors a little bit?"

" About those dresses and the mysterious lady? You think that's the same we are looking for?"

" It's worth a shot. "

" So… the servants?"

" The servants."

The two then turned around and asked one of the painting-customed servants of the mansion to tell them more about the rumors around their master. He wasn't much of help. They went along to another one and about five minutes later they found themselves next to the kitchen listening to a young cook who was explaining something about visions and mysterious ladies with animated hand-gestures and too quick tongue.

" Hey, hey, hey… Please. A little more slowly and maybe we can understand what you're about to say."

" What I was trying to say with all respect, gentlemen, was that there is a little maid who claims to have seen this mysterious lady of the mansion wearing black and blue, playing in the garden or just wandering around the corridors. As far as I heard she's the only one so maybe she's hallucinating, or she's a psychic. There's a legend about a tragic accident saying long ago here lived a beautiful lady waiting for someone but that person broke the promise and never came and she died from sadness but her soul is still waiting for that liar wandering around the mansion with peace. But no one knows what will happen if that liar returns. She's said to be quite the powerful and angry type."

" I've never heard about this legend before…" Shinichi murmured and Heiji suppressed a snicker.

" I'm swearing to my grandpa's beard I'm not lying. Ayumi does say it all the time that she saw that lady. Sometimes she said that the master was with her, dancing."

" What a lively imagination she has." Hattori whispered to Shinichi but the other hushed him down.

" Can we talk with this Ayumi for a little?"

" I'm not sure you can't but she looked kinda… upset? No, I guess she is sick a little bit, so I don't know at all."

" Could you please ask her?"

" I can try." And with that the cook left to find that servant for the two gentlemen.

" What do you think? Hallucination or the lady we are searching for?"

" It would be too easy, but then what would be the point? Besides the Kurobas we have no clue where could she be. Or who could have seen her."

" So either this magician knows something or we lost her for good."

" Seems like." Kudo sighed and turned back as the cook returned.

" She was seen in the garden not too long ago, but I have to remind you, gentlemen, that the show is about to start." He looked as if he changed a little, more serious and formal, as if he only realized it now that he was talking with two of the guests. Hattori clicked his tongue in disappointment nodded his head as a 'thank you' while Shinichi thanked the cook properly for his help and turned to leave the corridor.

" Guess, we have ta delay the investigation."

" Maybe Ran and the others were more successful."

" I thought ya would say somethin' about the dangerous and mysterious host of the party and the possible horrible accidents that cou'd have happened with them. Or just your wife. Who knows how your misfortune works exactly." Heiji mused grinning like a child.

" Hattori, I swear one day you will learn why not to annoy me."

" Maybe. But not today."

" Who shall know the date of justice?" Shinichi asked dramatically showing a grin equal to his friend's.

* * *

" I can't believe you made it! Your so wonderful and full of surprises!"  
" Sonoko, I'm just as happy to see you, but could you please let me breath a little?" Ran asked laughing embarrassedly trying to escape from her friend's bear-like hug.

" It's nice to see people getting this enthusiastic about their close friends." Shiho smiled observing the scene playing before them.

" It's sad that we couldn't find anything, though. " Kazuha sighed in disappointment.

" And where is that husband of yours? I still can't believe it. You're so lucky!" Sonoko over-animatedly searched for Kudo but still didn't let go of her friend.

" He's here somewhere, we agreed to meet for the show."

" Why were you separated again?" Sonoko eyed the three of them suspecting something big, and that she was left out. Again.

" It's just, we wanted ta have a chat, only ladies." Kazuha was the quickest to save the day. Ran looked at her with grateful eyes.

" And here they come. Along with Hakuba. What a nice surprise." Haibara's tone couldn't hold more sarcasm.

" Good evening ladies." The blonde bowed in such a well-mannered way even Sonoko got chills. It was… plastic. " May I join you for the upcoming show?" and that smile seemed just like… plastic.

" Of course. May I ask what were you talking about?" Ran seemed to be the only one being able to respond to this strange phenomenon.

" We were debating where should we look if the show ends." Heiji answered eagerly.

" And again, why do I have this tingly sensation that I'm left out of something big?"

" Because you are, Sonoko." Shinichi deadpanned, luckily only murmuring so his wife could shush him in time.

" I think we should find a table to sit and enjoy the show." Kazuha piped in the starting argument and took some step towards the huge theatre room, not waiting for the others. Sonoko was right next to her as she wanted desperately to sit in the best place, closest to The Magician. The others slowly followed after.

" We heard that this Ayumi claims to see some kind of lady in blue and black, but we couldn't talk to her yet."

" Let's just hope she will be still here after the show."

" Haibara, do a favor and stop talking for tonight."

" Shinichi! What's with you today?"  
" It's okay Ran, Edogawa just hates parties that do not involve aboriginal rituals and jaguars." Ran giggled, Hattori laughed and Hakuba suppressed a smirk as Kudo's face darkened with a shade of gray.

" Well, I can totally see your point Shiho, but we all know that he's only jealous and afraid that his lovely an' beautiful wife will mix him up with the performing person." Heiji grinned from ear to ear as the said husband tried to kill him off with his death glare.

" If I may change the topic back, I've heard about Ayumi-san's visions as well, but last time I wanted to ask her, she said that it was probably an illusion of her tired senses."

" You know this maid?"

" As I had the opportunity to visit this mansion as you requested I'd met most of the servants, including Ayumi-san. Although I'm quite sure you had met her as well. At the patio, the young girl with the water-lily-painting themed costume." Hakuba smiled at them with the most innocent intention but was shocked to see Kudo hide his face in his palms while the others looked equally disappointed.

" And of course you couldn't ask for her name, if you was so kind to scare her off!" Shinichi turned towards Shiho with murderous look.

" Oh, am I allowed to speak now?"

" No, that would be worse."

" Shinichi!" Ran couldn't think any place she should hide in embarrassment.

" I guess we arrived, and the show is really just about to start." Heiji pointed out as they entered the slowly darkening theater room.

Beautifully simple, glowing white tables were placed in such a way, the people felt themselves free yet protected. The stage wasn't too high, just enough so everyone can see the performer equally. The guests sat down next to the rounded tables, chatting, betting, how the show will go, will it be like the ones before or the two year gap means some changes as well.

Kazuha found a table near the doors, yet close enough the stage, they would see everything and could leave the room unnoticed whenever they wanted.

* * *

Kaito took a deep breath. In and out. Calming his hearth and head at the same process. He hadn't done this in a long time. Well of course, he'd shown some trick to Aoko, but those were small and easy as she was easily enchanted by any of them. This, playing and mesmerizing a whole theater room filled with people was a bigger task. He knew he could do it.

Only he had absolutely no desire to do so.

He thought about Akako and her reasons. He had to.

In and out.

It will be quick. About three to four hours and he will be free. No big deal.

In and out.

He remembered his first time watching his father's show. It was amazing, the eyes of the audience glowing with faith, because they believed it was magic, their enthusiastic smiles and claps in the end, the way they congratulated his parents after the show.

In and out.

He had learned it years later that Aoko had seen the show once before they met. That's why she was afraid of the _phantom,_ as she called it, the figure dressed in all white, smiling coldly and bringing pain and tears. He was close to solve this riddle, but not now.

In and out.

He needed to concentrate. He shouldn't think about this, he shouldn't lament over the fact _he_ was the _phantom_ right now, he shouldn't think about her. The only thing that has place in his mind right now is the show he's about to start.

In and out.

All preparations were done, he checked everything. His face was covered with the mask and shadowed by his hat. His smile crept up on his face. No, it's not good, it's not sincerer enough.

In and out.

There you go. The perfect smile. The perfect face and body. The perfect night. Took a step forward instantly turning on the lights while exclaiming with the warmest voice:

" Mesdames et Messieurs! Welcome to the night of magic, the show of impossible, the parade of your dreams!

His eyes widened, and he felt his voice tighten but he managed to speak without a glitch. For a moment he thought Aoko sat there, in a stunning bright red dress. It took him two more thoughtful looks to see the ring on her finger, the nervous side glances to the man next to her and the genuine and relaxed, _grown up_ smile she showed to her surrounding. It took him about three seconds to identify this lady as Mrs. Kudo.

Kaito continued his own introduction but felt himself zooning out. In, out, concentrate.

* * *

 _A.N.  
I'm terribly sorry for the late upload and possible spelling mistakes, school and stuff held me up.  
I hope you will like it, and again thank you for the lovely reviews you all melt my heart :)  
_

 _About Kaito starting his show in French, I guessed as his mother is said to be French, why not?_

 _Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy making this up, so if you have any question, thoughts to share, positive or negative, leave a review and have a wonderful day :)_


	9. A very, very late Christmas special

_"The secret to humor is surprise." - Aristotle_

* * *

The Kuroba mansion was covered with red and green, full of glittering, shining beautiful decoration, the servants running up and down, dressed in similar style, holding huge gift boxes and trays filled with delicious and appetizing dishes, every window covered in paintings, flower and little snowflakes patterns, the warm smell of comfortable fire filling the whole building with Toichi and Chikage, the mister and the mistress inspecting as everything goes well. They wanted the holiday to be perfect, now that they had two little troublesome lovely teens, they themselves acted as little children as waiting for the miracles to happen. They wanted to see that girl smile honestly with real awe in her eyes. She could smile of course but she seemed a little out of place living in a dream they couldn't enter and therefore couldn't help her.

The girl they adopted and welcomed in the family as their own acted as a living life-sized doll, doing everything they asked, never saying any more than necessary. The blue child, Aoko, this mystery, slipped herself into their hearts like nothing before. Not to mention the effect she had on their only son. Kaito was mesmerized by the girl to the point Toichi and Chikage started to plan their wedding.

Talking about wedding this holiday was special because it was their wedding anniversary as well. That explains a lot.

" You have their presents ready?"

" Of course. And you the animals?"

" What do you take me for?"

" Do they suspect anything?"

" Not a thing." The happy married couple laughed at each other than stopped midway in sinc. " Unless Jii muttered them a word or two." Frowning at the same time made the couple giggle and chuckle again.

" At least Kaito can practice his fake surprise." Chikage shrugged.

" But that spoils the main point." Toichi pouted.

" Aw, darling, it will be good. Don't worry."

" Pst. Pssst. Aoko! Are you awake?" Kaito shook the fragile girl.

" Hm?" Aoko rubbed her dreamful eyes, still being asleep.

" Do you know what day is it?"

" M-m…"

" Hey, don't fall back asleep! We agreed."

" Aoko is not… sleep…ing. " the girl replied eyes shut closed, head bobbing.

" Yes you are." Kaito frowned. Aoko mumbled something incoherent. " Don't make me wake you up."

" I'm a…wake…"

"Hmpf." The boy looked at his companion, comfortably curled up in the armchair, covered in a blanket right next to him. The girl shifted a little closer to him, as he was warm and she was sleepy therefore a little cold. This of course made the young magician blush a tiny bit. He was prepared to drop, kick, flick, punch her out of the chair but not this. Not this. So this little distraction belated his plan with about half minute. Then he pushed Aoko out of the chair with greater force than necessary, waking, scaring and surprising her in the process.

" Ouch." That was all she said.

" Did you finally wake up?"

" Aoko is sure you had not needed to do this. Now her butt hurts."

" You forced me to do it."

" She did not."

" You did so. We promised to catch the mysterious figure bringing the presents this year, you should have woke up the first time I called you."

" Aoko still thinks it was rude."

" Shhh!" Kaito was right next to her, covering her mouth and pinning them both to the floor as he saw a shadow moving across the hallway. " It's here." He whispered. Only a second after did he realize just how close she was. Jumping a little he moved away to a decent distance, calming his heartbeat. Aoko simply blinked at him, completely clueless about the situation. She inched a tiny bit closer to him her voice only above a breeze.

" What do you plan to do now?"

Kaito didn't dare to even glance at her, fearing her slightly agape mouth would shatter his concentration to tiny pieces, breaking it beyond reparable.

" We wait and unmask it when the time comes. "

He could sense her nodding. Kaito hated how his senses seemed to only focus at her lately. Hated and liked it. And decided that he was too young to figure and sort this out. Plus he really wanted to figure out this little secret his parents kept from him.

He knew exactly well that his parents brought the presents and gifts every year yet they could always fool him somehow, with pranks or magic he couldn't decide. That was what he yearned to know the most.

The figure moved swiftly in the room, one majestic step after the other, silent like the hunting predators, calculated and slow, lighter than anyone's in the mansion. It had an oversized bag on its back. Its clothes were huge a dark, Kaito couldn't figure out the colors without exposing themselves. He wasn't sure how to unmask this person, but was eager to do it. Its figure was about like a human but it couldn't be too heavy, about like a child, but then it was way too tall.

The figure stopped right in front of the room's cozy fireplace put the bag down and started to place the gifts neatly next to each other.

" Won't we do something?" Aoko breathed the question and Kaito almost let out a loud yelp.

" Don't scare me like that." He grumbled back with frustration.

" Aoko had no intention doing so."

" We should catch it and tie it up then unmask."

" Aoko wonders if we have any rope ready for that…"

" A magician shall be prepared for everything." He said with proud then looked at the girl next to him. " You go grab its legs and I'll catch its arms. Then we can celebrate."

Aoko nodded in agreement then they both crawled closer to the strange figure.

" On the count of three. One… Two… Three!"

The teens jumped out from their hiding place. Aoko grabbed the creature's legs only to grasp nothing but air, Kaito tried to tie up its torso and arms only to fall onto the girl beneath him as the creature disappeared.

" Oh for the… I can't believe it!" he huffed with irritation.

" Aoko wonders if you will get off her soon…" Kaito looked down at the girl spread out below him, eyes dull and sleepy. He stood out slowly all his holiday spirit shattered and helped up the girl as well. " And now?"

" And now, we go back to sleep and wait for the presents tomorrow."

He stood there disappointed in the whole thing and Aoko watched him as a curious sleepy cat would, then decided to cheer him up, so she simply gave him a weak hug. She was far too sleepy and tired for all of this so that was the best she could come up with. Of course it woke up the young master of the mansion completely and for the sake of the holidays he dared to hug back. He could hear Aoko mumble something like 'it's okay' or 'you tried' but the girl was so sleepy that after half a minute in the comfortable silence and hug she actually fell asleep. Again.

The mister and mistress of the mansion greeted each other with their glass of wine and a huge grin-like smile.

" Told you the puppe t was the best idea."

" Yeah, darling you did, but it would have never worked out if it wasn't for my extremely quick reflexes."

" And I still thank you for that."

" Cheers to the two cuties."

" And for the holidays."

* * *

 _A. N. I'm terribly sorry I disappeared for this long but school and the upcoming exams just exhaust me, so here's your belated Christmas special, or for those who don't celebrate it the for-no-particular-reason-fluffy-chapter :)_

 _Hope you enjoy it, it's one short silly stuff, and just for the clarification Toichi and Chikage used some life-sized puppet doll, controlled from the attic of the mansion to put down the presents but little Kaito was too busy being nervous around little Aoko, he couldn't see the threads they used... this time. I have no idea for the other times._

 _So I hope you liked it, again any feed back, positive negative review is welcomed and I'll try to finish the next chapter soon so you can enjoy. Or try to write a Carnival special :D our lovely detectives and thieves and their fair maidens dressed up all different costumes or in those they wear in Venice with those beautiful masks and all... I don't know yet, so if you have any idea please do tell me :) Or write your own story :D even better that way._

 _Once again thanks for reading and have a wonderful day and time in the Carnivals :)_


	10. its place

_"When all the details fit in perfectly, something is probably wrong with the story." -Charles Baxter_

* * *

The show started with some simple illusions which were too easy for Kudo. He was bored. Just as Shiho, Heiji and most probably Hakuba, but he was way too well mannered to show any of it. Heiji soon found Kazuha's hand, and hair more interesting and fun to play with, and Kudo began the mental list in his head which rooms should they go to next time. Sonoko was glued to the chair, her head a little bit forward in tense concentration. Eyes filled with excitement, she looked like a child. Kazuha was more or less the same, until Hattori decided to kill the boredom with _her_ hair, then the couple started a silent but deadly argument with hand gestures and eye-glares. Ran seemed to be the only one watching the show as a normal human, as she sat there eyes fixed on the magician trying to figure out if he's showing his real face beneath the mask, or what is the possible explanation for the trick.

Shiho sat in complete silent, a tiny bit sad smile painted on her face, not even listening to her surrounding nor the show and after about thirteen minutes she left the room leaving only a little breeze as a notice. She went out to wander around in the marvelously decorated garden filled with white shining marble and crystals and of course flowers of all kind. Not paying any attention as where her foot led her, lamenting about her sister.

Miyano Akemi the always smiling, lively, full-of-energy elder sister she always looked up, adored and secretly tried to copy, disappeared after her grand birthday party of 25, after Shiho turned 17.

Best birthday present ever. Loosing your loved sibling.

They did not see each other that much as Akemi soon moved out from their family mansion, declaring her need of more freedom and blaming it all on her infinite curiosity and adventurous personality. Her parents accepted this strange request, only after they were sure at least a decent gentleman had tagged along on her neck-breaking adventures. She visited them every month to tell about everything she saw.

Shiho loved her; strong, independent, full of passions, yet kind, caring and loving, more than anyone she had met in her life. She couldn't believe that Akemi just disappeared as they told her.

Her first memory was with her, and she believed they would be together as long as they lived. It was absurd that she just… quitted their life. It was disappointing and sour and left Shiho empty, uninterested in the world and grey.

The only thing that could peek her interest again was that grumpy adventurer, Kudo Shinichi, or as she had met him, Edogawa Conan. He appeared similar to her sister, the same interest and lifestyle yet turned out to be so different she had to laugh. And this only, the fact she could laugh again made her decide to tag along with this grumpy idiot and his far too kind love interest. That's how she slowly drifted back to life, catching hollow colors from others into her grey days.

As she was slowly wandering something appeared in her vision. She smiled and turned towards the figure.

" Did something bother you, Ran? Or is the show too boring?"

When the other didn't respond immediately she took another look and decided it was her lucky night.

The show was just as usual, Sonoko loved every moment of it regardless her surrounding. Needless to say after the first three tricks, that were even introduced as warm up everyone in the audience were swiped off their feet (minus her way too outrageous but lovely friends, as they were _not_ ).

Because the Kuroba show was indeed magical. It was as if the young handsome man was only playing and acting for her only for her, no matter how sure she was that every single one of them feels the same, even Ran and a tiny bit Kudou as well, and this what mattered the most, not how could he hide that snow white peacock at all.

Birds of every size and kind all pure white scattered around the room, just above her head, so close she could almost touch them if she hold up her hand, but the next minute he was doing something again, gaining every attentive eyes on him (those two good for nothing hardly even gentlemen were again, not included) and after the fifth marvelous magic she already forgot that the skeptic duo was just behind her and gave into the feelings of the enchanted small child who believed everything.

Ran was almost in the same trance but the striking resemblance between her husband and the one on the stage kept her from letting herself fall into this warm, friendly and definitely inviting magical… experience. If you add her husband's non-stopping snickerings and humms it was impossible for her to enjoy the show at its full. Of course she wouldn't be Mouri – pardon – Kudou Ran if she couldn't handle this much, after all, being the love interest of an adventurer trained her pretty well for multi tasking and enjoying every breath she could get… if she could get. But that was another story.

Heiji was bored out of his mind. No marvel, wonder, mesmerizing show could be more entertaining for him that his soon to be fiancé. The problem was Kazuha actually tried to watch the show, once they came and got riled up when her childhood love started to play with her hair, once because he actually pulled it, the nerve of him, second she spend hours preparing it to be this beautiful and not for him to destroy it. So she glared at him trying to stop his future attempts but it turned out as fuel to his mischievous plans. She couldn't enjoy a single moment as she was busy waging a mini war with Heiji under the table with her hands, trying her very best to keep his away from her. All of this in the most deadly silence as they were well mannered and knew how to behave.

After about an hour the magician gestured to the invisible orchestra and dead silence filled the room forcing even the skeptic duo and their represented partners to listen.

" And now Mesdames et Messieurs, it's time for your wishes to come true. Anyone who has something weighing their heart, speak up as this is not an illusion but the time of magic and everything is possible."

Some started to murmur and the magician waited patiently. Then a young lady in stunning green dress lifted up her hand and spoke up in a light, chamomile voice.

" I would like to know how does the most beautiful place on earth look like."

The magician bowed his head and for a moment the room was dampened in darkness, the next moment colorful vivid flowers and plants surrounded the audience, some exotic bird circling above them, a strange but cute animal hanging form the tree closest to the lady offering its head to her to pet it. Everyone turned around in awe even Shinichi had to admit it was a perfect replica of the rain forest they once visited.

But immediately the next guest raised his hand asking for the world prettiest horse, and the next moment an amazing horse stepped out from the trees, a lady in brown asked for the greatest medallion ever made, puff it was already adorning her neck, the young man next to him asked for the most gorgeous hunting riffle and it was next to him, the next leading asking for the world's strangest picture and voila it was on the stage and so on.

One after the other came all kind of request proving the impossible to be possible in just a wave of a hand when a gorgeous but middle aged lady in dark grey and light purple raised her hand slowly and asked in a voice barely above whisper:

" Can I see my husband?"

Immediately the room fall quiet, it was well know that her husband died two years ago. Everyone thought it was the end of the show, the impossibility of raising the dead was protected by morals and laws of one's time on earth. But the magician smiled with his usual unreadable mysterious smile and gestured towards one of the darker corners. Next second the well know figure of the late husband appeared and bowed towards the lady with his equally familiar smile.

" How are you doing tonight, darling?"

The lady clapped her hands before her mouth as she suppressed her happy tears. No matter how illogical and unbelievable it seemed this man before her was indeed and without doubt her late husband. She casted a last glance towards the magician on the stage, filled with gratitude then flung herself in the arms of her husband, whos didn't dissolve or disappeared as some thought he will. He was indeed a normal flesh, a human however strange it was.

Soon others raised their hands and asked to meet one of their late relatives.

Kazuha debated. She doubted she will have the willpower to actually speak up but she had to do it. It was surreal.

Heiji watched as his love slowly raise her hand and asked for her mother. He didn't believe any minute of this… He wouldn't believe anything even if Kazuha asked the question he knew she would, she had to. Even if her wish will be granted he won't believe it because it is impossible, not some mere illusion, not a short hallucination, not a simple trick. It is beyond normal.

" May I speak with my mother?"

The usually lively, joyful and vivid voice sounded so small and hollow he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go, never let anything happen to her again. He saw the magician shift his gaze towards them, this absurd copy of his friend, smiling as if he understood, as if he has any idea just how painful it is to Kazuha, as if he can actually help. His blood was boiling.

When he agreed to help searching for that girl, he couldn't care less. It was some strange adventure or story that the Kudous started and decided to drag everyone along. Searching for someone is one thing, there is hope, a possibility of wining, that they can find her in the end.

Bringing someone back from death to speak with them is a completely different. He couldn't or more like wouldn't wrap his head around it. Not in a lifetime.

Yet when he looked at Kazuha sniffing and blinking rapidly, trying not to show how close she is to crying, burying herself in the arms of her mother who shushed her as always, as she used to, as he knew she would, he couldn't deny the facts.

The magician wrapped in glorious white stood like a sorrowful guardian in the middle of his castle, the mansion of magic, the world of irrational, as a mourning Hades acquiescing his fate as the only one who know the truth: in the end it was a cruel illusion.

That was the first thought Shiho had when she stepped back to the room now filled with quiet hiccups and bittersweet laughs, hugging couples and low murmur of never finished conversations and the lonely stage with the even lonelier figure in the middle. She silently tried to sit back to their table but Kudo being as sharp as ever greeted her.

" What an honor to have you here again Haibara."

" If you miss me this much I will be jealous instead of your wife."

" Was your little journey not interesting enough?"

" Hardly. Turns out in contrast to your abnormal bad luck, mine is actually useful."

" Are you suggesting something?"

" Decide for yourself."

They successfully attracted Ran's attention and now she was glaring slightly at her husband while sending curious glances towards Shiho.

" Are you speaking about…" out of habit she didn't finished her sentence, never knowing who was listening to their strange conversation. It was one thing she learned from her husband.

" Maybe… maybe Haibara is simply lost her mind."

" Now why would that happen?"

" Who knows… It's a night full of miracles and you smiling this much, _this_ way was never leading to anything good."

" Are you implying that my unusual good mood will bring you problems? Why Edogawa, I can't find that unbreakable logic in this sentence… Or do you admit to be superstitious?"

" Like I would."

" Could you please stop this for a little? It's becoming problematic."

" But Ran, she started it."

At this point both woman stared at Kudou Shinichi, proud husband and adventurer, barely 26 years old sitting across them in a flawless suit and perfect hairstyle holding his index finger towards Shiho his face never so serious and blaming like a 4 years old.

After two minutes of silence Ran started to laugh, and Shiho hid her smirk behind her hands.

None of them felt the inquisitive and observant eyes of the host.

Kaito knew the end was near. He still had to talk with Miyano and to be honest he had no desire to do so. That woman could be as dangerous as Akako. He waited patiently in the middle of the stage for his guest to take their time.

Meeting up with a long gone relative or friend was one strange experience, and they had much to talk about.

Yet he knew the limits, sooner or later he has to end this wonder.

He tried to figure out what to do next. The show will be over, usually he should go and talk with his guest, or he could ditch every protocol and go to Aoko for the rest of the night. He was sure she was terrified at this point. The moon glowed majestically on the pitch-black sky outshining every star.

He knew that Suzuki girl will hunt him down even if he tries to disappear. Once she will get a hand on him she will probably drag him all the way to the Kudous. That means that hot headed pair, Hakuba and Miyano. Add some sugar and a cherry on top and his day is full. He wanted none of this.

He watched this strange bunch of people as they argued about something he couldn't make out.

He watched this twisted mirror image of him chatting with an exact copy of Aoko idyllically like some dream in front of his eyes, as if he could touch them, become them, live that life instead of his. It angered him a little. Slightly more he would like to.

With one gesture the magician brought darkness to the room silencing everyone. Blue sparks appeared everywhere and shortly after lights of all color flashed up painting the room vivid and lively again, only without the mystic guests. The audience started to clap as the figure in white bowed elegantly and gasped when he disappeared and left over only his signature top hat.

Sonoko was in ecstasy. She couldn't wait to talk about the marvels and wonders of the show and when her enthusiasm was greeted with half smiles and tired eyes she decided to find someone more fitting to talk with.

Without the only one who had no idea of their original aim the group stood closer to the wall and started to debate their next step.

" The first and only useful clue we have is that maid. I'll go and talk to her." Shinichi offered as he searched his wife's eyes for confirmation.

" To be honest Kudou, now that we were dragged here just for this I wish to know the end of the story." Heiji glared at him. Kazuha who was surprisingly quiet a minute before eagerly agreed.

" Maybe you will scare a small girl like her."

" Me? Did you see what Haibara achieved in two minutes? The girl was in shock!"

" Shinichi… Don't start it again…" Ran sighed.

" Starting? I'm merely continuing."

" Yeah, yeah and I was the one inventing darkness itself, we know… While you try to talk with Ayumi-san I will give you the wonder to not accompany you, Edogawa. Feeling better?"

" You're being way too generous today. Should I worry?"

" Listen to your superstitions once in a while, it may help your hypotension." With a wave of her hand she left the group, leaving most of them with confusion.

" You know Kudou I can't understand why on earth is she part of your friends." Heiji whispered to his friend.  
" Trust me Hattori, I have no idea."

"May I led you to Ayumi-san then?" Haibara bowed a little before Ran and Kazuha and they accepted his help, the two skeptic following behind.

* * *

 _A.N  
Hello and Welcome back again in the MaD AU  
I'm terribly sorry for the long pause but school ate me alive :)  
Now we are back and the story goes on in its slow pace so I hope you still like it.  
I'll try my best to update a little sooner next time until hen please enjoy and leave any type of review you think of :)  
_

 _Enjoy and have a wonderful day :)_


End file.
